My Best Friends (REBOOTED)
by Creepypasta Goddess Rebooted
Summary: Luna was a fairly normal girl, until she finds out the creepypastas she reads may have a shred of truth in them... I really appreciate reviews! ((AN: sorry i havent upd8ed in a while, writers block and junk, you know how it is))
1. Chapter 1

With a sigh, Luna sat in the stairwell, waiting for her friends. Her long auburn hair was done up in a ponytail, her outfit complimenting her deep viridian eyes. As soon as she spotted her friends striding toward her, she gave a crooked smile and stood up.

"Hey, losers!", she energetically greeted. Three double shot espressos could do amazing things to a 15 year old.

"Hey, Luna. God, It's too early for this shit.", grumbled Sierra, running her hands through her raven hair.

"Tell me about it, man.", Bret yawned. His shaggy brown hair seemed slightly disheveled.

Luna chuckled, and walked to class with them.

* * *

Later that day, Luna came home from school with a bland and exhausted look on her face.

Rubbing her eyes, she thought to herself, " _Gee, Luna, I guess drinking your weight in caffeine wasn't such a good fuckin idea, huh?_ "

Luna was a pretty normal kid, despite being a bit socially awkward and a little nihilistic at times. The biggest difference about her though, was that she was a rather large fan of Creepypasta. People found it odd due to her upbeat and rational atittude, but the unsettling stories tended to enrapture and deeply facinate her.

As tired as she was, Luna smiled as she heard a little voice call her name from the living room.

"Luna! You're home!", the little boy squealed as he threw himelf onto his sister.

"Hey, Reese! How was school?", Luna questioned, smiling.

The 6 year old's expression brightened as he exclaimed, "Today I made a new friend! His name is L.J!"

This caused Luna to hesitate as she asked,"Oh. What does "L.J" look like? Is he a kid from school?"

"Nu-uh, he's super tall, and he wears black and white, and he looks like a Jack in the box clown! He gave me candy and everything!", the child explained, delighted to share the news of his new "friend".

Luna's eyes grew wide with fear. " _Oh god, it can't be..._ "


	2. Chapter 2

"Reese, whatever you do, do not listen to him and don't eat the candy he gives you, stick it in your pocket. I... I need you to stay away from him, no matter what he says. Do you understand?" Luna said rapidly.

"Y-yeah, I guess so. But...why sis?" asked Reese in a concerned tone. Luna's heart was racing.

"Because, Reese, L.J is a bad person. But don't worry, I wont let him near you. Okay?", she explained, speaking gently to avoid scaring him.

" Okay..." Reese replied nervously.

Kids! I'm home!", called a woman's voice from the doorway.

"Look Reese, you can't tell any of this to mom, dad or any of your friends. If you do, one of us might get...in trouble." Luna said in a hushed tone before she went into the living room to greet her mother.

"Oh, hey Mom. How was work?" Luna asked.

"Normal enough. One of my patients had to get resuscitated. But nothing different." Replied her mother. The young woman had blue eyes, and light brown hair like Reese. Though she looked nothing like Luna. Her father, with blonde hair and brown eyes was the same.

"Guess what I brought home!" Luna's mother said, grinning mischievously, as she held up a bag of fast food.

After the three pigged out on junk food, Luna and her brother asked if they could call their father. Luna's mother picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Don't take too long. He has to get up early in the morning for work."

Luna's father was in another state, trying to make extra money for the three when the holidays come. It's not that their family was poor, it was just that Luna's father thought that he shouldn't waste his time when he could make extra money to spend. Luna's mother handed her the phone as her father's voice rang out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad!", Luna's voice said sleepily

"Hey baby doll. Wheres your brother?" her fathers voice responded

"Here I am dad!", Reese squealed joyfully.

After a string of "good-byes", "goodnights", and "I love you"s, the two children headed to their separate rooms, until Luna turned to Reese saying, "Wait, I want you to sleep in my bed room tonight.''

"Why?", questioned her innocent looking brother.

"Just in case." said Luna, as an image of her little brother, mutilated and gory flashed in her head. She shuddered,'No, Not my baby brother. Not him.' She thought to herself.

"O-okay, I'm a bit scared anyway.", answered her brother quietly. Luna opened the door and led Reese to the bed. They crawled in, and Luna shut the light on her night stand off. Soon, they drifted off to sleep. And the last thing Luna heard was the faint sound of laughter.

* * *

"Aaahhh, another kid another kill! AHAHAHAHA! That little boy I found today was perfect. I can't wait to rip him to shreds! He was such a sweet boy. I bet he'll be even sweeter when I stuff him with candy! HEHEHE!" Laughing Jack cackled at his morbid humor as he took a hand full of candy from his pocket.

"Let's go and see how I should break my little toy! HAHAHA!"

Jack snickered as he teleported into the little boys soon to be nightmare. As he walked into the innocent child's dreams, he noticed he was in a large, empty playground. On the swings, the kid sat.

Laughing Jack skipped up to him in a seemingly playful manner. "Hello Ryan!" he exclaimed with mock joy.

"Hello Mr. L.J!", said the little boy happily, as his big blue eyes looked up at the monochrome clown. "And my names not Ryan, it's Reese."

"Oh, well, my bad little one. I never have been very good at names.", said the clown, a bit impatiently.

"Hey kiddo, how's about we go to my world. Then we can play together all night! And there's tons of free CANDY! Hehehe..", he persuaded as he showed the child his handful of candy.

"I'd love to mister!" squealed Reese in excitement.

"Well follow me kiddo! To my world of enchantment. It's to die for! HAHA!", Jack announced, with a hint of malice in his laughter. The striped clown snapped his fingers and a few yards away there was a large flash. When it stopped, a sickly, evil looking violet portal was slowly spinning.

"Follow me little one, For a place you'll never want to leave!" Jack cackled as he took the boy's hand. Once they were a few feet away from the portal, a look of realization hit Reese's face, as he remembered what his sister said.

"Wait a sec mister, my big sissy said that I shouldn't do what you say. So, I'm very sorry but I can't come with you.", Reese apologized quietly.

" _What_." Laughing Jack responded, losing his innocent and happy tone. His grip on the child's arm tightened. "I don't have time for this, come on you little BRAT!", screeched Jack with anger and impatience.

He started to drag the boy towards the portal, when a voice called out, "Get your hands offa my baby brother, you son of a bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna opened her eyes and saw a grayish blue sky dotted with clouds. Getting up, she thought to herself,' _Where the hell am I_?'. Once she was on her knees, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be in a large abandoned playground, like the ones at parks. With a pang of fear she realized that Reese was nowhere to be seen.

' _OH SHIT! Where is he? Wait, calm down, This HAS to be a fucking dream.._ ', Luna thought, taking a deep breath.

'Yeah right, he's fucking gone and you are hopelessly screwed. Your mom is going to kill you.', Scoffed Luna's subconcious.

' _Shut the hell up, I'm sure it's a dream, wait... sHIT SHIT, OH GOD, LAUGHING JACK! I gotta find him, please just let him be okay_!'

Scrambling to her feet, Luna tried to think. Soon she heard faint giggling.

"Hello, Mr. L.J!" squealed Reese's voice in the distance.

Luna's eyes widened. She was about to run towards the voice, when she recalled how Laughing Jack looked. Very tall, long razor-clawed hands, sharp jagged teeth, and according to some, eyes that if you look into, you'll go insane.

" _Stupid..._ ", Luna thought to herself.

Then she remembered, " _Dreams are Laughing Jack's specialty. So if this is a dream, then..._ "

Luna shut her eyes tight, and when she opened them again, in front of her was a large kitchen knife, about 6 inches long in length and a shiny, serrated blade.

" _I didn't think that would actually work..._ ", she mused. She looked into the direction of the conversation she had heard.

"Sure, I'd love to Mister!" said her little brother's innocent voice.

Luna started to run, scratch that, sprint toward her brother's voice. She caught sight of Reese being dragged toward and ugly, wretched looking purple splotch suspended in the air, by a 7 foot tall, black and white monstrosity.

In any other circumstance, Luna would be happy to find out that one of her favorite creepypastas was real. But her mind was devoid of any emotion exept rage and protectiveness toward her brother.

"Get your hands offa of my little brother, you son of a bitch!" Luna yelled. The monochrome beast turned his head, clearly showing his suprised face. It was just like Snuffbomb's story.

He must've been 10 feet tall. He bore a long, black and white cone nose, plasticky looking skin, with long ebony hair that hung to his shoulders. He had ragged and baggy clown trousers covered in patches and stains. Some sort of wrapping covered his waist and arms.

The clown was suprised enough to lessen his grip on the terrified little boy in his clawed hands. Reese yelped, and scrambled away from the monster and towards his sister. "Who the fuck are you, ya little brat!?" Jack yelled.

* * *

Once he heard the voice, Jack thought that Sally had thrown a tantrum, and had sought him out, but when he turned his head, he did not see the little girl in a tattered pink night gown. He saw a young girl with auburn hair and green eyes, clothed in simple baggy sleepwear. In her hands was a large kitchen knife not unlike Jeff's. There was a look of white hot anger in her eyes.

Truly confused and a bit frustrated, Jack loosened his grip on his prey. "Who the fuck are you, ya little brat!?", he shouted at the girl, who now was kneeling and hugging the little wretch he was going to kill. The girl got up and started to walk steadily towards Jack. The anger in her eyes seemed to be a bit dimmer, but was still evident.

For some reason, despite Jack's stature and murderous tendencies, he was somewhat intimidated. It was just the way she walked, her fearlessness towards him.

' _Welp, at least this will be quick, then I can take TWO brats to slaughter_!' Jack thought to himself. "Hehehe"

He glanced at the boy, huddled on the ground, bloody marks were on his arms from where Jack had dragged him.

"You hurt my baby brother, you sick bastard. I'm gonna make you pay!", yelled the redhead. She charged him and lunged forwards with the knife, her face contorted in a snarl.

Luna lunged forward with the knife, but at the last second she sidestepped, and instead of going for Jack's front, she slashed at Jack's sides. Jack, taken off guard, swung his claws at the air. He turned to face Luna. Anger started to overcome him, and he tried to grab the girl's arms. She jumped back and stabbed at Jack's outstretched hand, his inky black blood oozed from his palm. Some of it splattered onto the Luna's arms, making her wince as it started to burn at her skin. Taking this opportunity to strike, Jack took his uninjured hand and swiped it at the Luna. She managed to jump away, but Jack still landed a blow at her stomach, and ripped her nightshirt and grazed her skin. Luna cried out, and fell to her knees.

Reese screamed in terror for his sister. The Luna's eyesight started to distort. Laughing Jack began to start cackling like a madman, as he raised his hand to kill her. She looked up, defiance in her eyes. Laughing Jack, still had his clawed hand raised in the air, ready to swing. With much effort, Luna jumped up, and jabbed Jack in the stomach. His cackles become wails of pain as Luna backed away from the clown. Jack ripped the knife from his gut and tossed it away. Black blood dribbled in streams down his stomach.

Jack clutched at his wound and visibly cringed

' _How the fuck did a kid tear me up like this?_ ', he thought incredulously.

For humans this kind of wound would be fatal, but he wasn't human. He was a creepypasta. It takes a lot more to kill a being like him. But that didn't mean that he was invulnerable to pain.

He looked down at his wound, which was burning like fire, and back at the girl. She had sweat beading on her forehead. She was panting, and three long scratch marks ran across her abdomen, soaking her black shirt with blood. Her arms were marred with red marks from the contact with his acidic ichor. She was standing next to her brother, who was hugging her legs and crying.

The portal Jack had summoned was still floating in the air. ' _Those two aren't worth the trouble._ ', Jack thought to himself. He straightened his back, his wound stinging, and walked through the portal. Leaving the two children behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

' _How the hell did I manage that!?_ ' Luna thought to herself. Luna figured that since she was in a dream, that she was able to control how powerful she was. Add that with anger, and you get a girl who fucked with Laughing Jack and lived.

For now.

Luna stood next to her brother, who's eyes were shut tight and streaming tears as he clung to her legs. She glared up at the clown, to see him staring at her. His gray eyes held a mix of what seemed to be disbelief, anger, respect, and irritation. He turned towards the portal, and walked into it with a limping gait, dissapearing into it. Luna heaved a sigh of relieve. She looked back down at Reese.

"Are you okay? How bad did he hurt you?", Luna asked with a motherly tone.

Reese choked on a sob before answering,"My arms hurt bad."

Luna caressed his arms as she inspected them. There were claw marks coming from the elbows to his wrists. Not deep enough to be fatal, but they were bleeding nonetheless.

Luna knelt down, looking face to face into Reeses blue eyes,"Dont worry, hon. When we find our way out of here, I'll patch you up good as new." Luna ripped the legs of her bed pants off, and begn to wrap them around Reese's arms "You're a tough little one you know it? You're the toug-"

"NO! I'M NOT! I let that meanie hurt you. And I just cried like a dummy. I didn't even try and help you!" Reese interrupted, bawling his eyes out.

"Reese, don't you ever say that. I wouldn't have let you help. I dont want you to get hurt. I love you Reese." Luna began to cry even as she said it. If something were to happen to her baby brother, she wouldn't know what to do.

Luna wrapped her arms around the small boy. Both of them cried out their pain together. After what seemed like hours of the two sobbing, Luna broke away.

Sniffling, she said "Alright Reese, we need to try and wake up now. Okay?" Reese just nodded, sniffling and trying to dry his teary eyes.

Luna had to think for a moment, then something in her head clicked."Reese. we need to try and fall back to sleep. Then when we open our eyes we should be home."

"But what if Mister L.J comes back?" Reese replied, his sad look was replaced with worry.

"I don't think he will come back after what I did. But if he does, I can just do the same thing as last time." Luna responded in a more upbeat tone. But doubt flashed in her head as her abdomen started to sting. Luna glanced at her stomach. Her bed shirt had claw marks ripping through it. She hadn't noticed it until now, as the adrenaline from the fight left her body slowly.

She soon became aware of a burning sensation on her arms. Reluctantly looking down, Luna saw that her arms were flecked with red spots. The skin seemed as if someone splashed acid on her bare flesh. 'Maybe it will be gone when I wake up.' Luna pondered silently.

Reese tugged at her torn pant legs. "Come on Luna, I wanna leave here.", he willed her. Sighing, Luna stooped down and then lowered her self onto her side with much difficulty, due to the now burning wounds on her small body. Reese curled up next to her. And when Luna closed her eyes, it felt as if warmth had encased her body.

Luna's eyes flicked open and she found herself in her own bed. Heat radiated from Reese, who was still curled up against her. "Reese! Reese! Wake up kiddo.", Luna whispered.

"UUUUUGGGHHH... I dont waanna go to school mommy. Mmmmmhhhhmm..", Reese murmured.

"Reese, it's me, Luna. Wake up buddy, I need to look at your arms." Luna said rapidly. Her voice thick with worry.

"Hmm?...O-Oh! Right!", Reese hopped out of the bed. Luna grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom. She flicked on the lights and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m.

Luna looked down at Reese's forearms. And suprisingly found that the only thing there were faint scars. "Do they still hurt?", Luna questioned curiously.

"Nu-uh. I feel a little sting. But it doesn't hurt.", Reese replied with an amazed tone.

Luna looked at her abdomen. There were no claw marks on her shirt, nor were her pant legs torn.

Luna lifted up her shirt up to her chest and saw three long silvery scars run down her stomach. Reese was right. There was a distinct stinging feeling on the scars, but it didn't hurt too bad. The same went for her arms. The once red blotches were now just white flecks on her skin.

Luna shut off the lights and went back to bed. With reese still sleeping next to her. And this time, nothing bothered their dreams.

* * *

Jeff and Ben were playing C.O.D, when a large purple mass appeared in front of the T.V screen.

"GODDAMNIT!", Ben yelped in surprise, as he jumped in his seat. Jeff just began to laugh like a maniac, his smile starting to bleed.

Laughing Jack materialized from the portal. Jeff stopped laughing as he sensed something was wrong. " Yo, L.J. something wrong, dude?", Jeff asked nonchalantly. He paid Jack no heed until he saw the black ooze streaming from L.J's stomach.

"Shit! Slendy, E.J! Over here! something's wrong with L.J.", Jeff yelled.

" _ **Who did this to you child? Was it one of Zalgo's minions?**_ ", asked a tall, faceless man in a suit who appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"No, I don't think so...", L.J. responded half heartedly.

"What do you mean, 'You don't think so'!?", Ben said as he started to curse. A gray skinned man in a black hoodie and a blue mask with dark liquid dripping from the sockets rushed from the staircase. "What the fuck is going ON?!", he yelled, "Can't a guy get some fuckin sleep?!"

"There was this girl, and," Laughing Jack explained the whole story as Eyeless Jack promptly tended to L.J's wounds. L.J's eyes filled with irritation when he got to the girl's victory. When he finished, it was pure silence.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!", cackled Jeff, breaking the tension, "Alright...alright...hehehe. S-So let me g-get this straight... a little girl... BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU?! HAHAHAHA-OW, fuck, Slendy!" Jeff yelled as Slender smacked the back of his head with a tendril.

" _ **Leave Jack alone. It is time for bed, we can settle what has happened in the morning with the others when they wake up. And my proxies will arrive home tomorrow as well.**_ " Slenderman chided. Ben, Jeff, L.J., and E.J. headed upstairs to their bedrooms. None of them new what morning would hold.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Alright children, every one needs to come downstairs for a household meeting.**_ " The tall faceless being called upstairs mentally. He watched the various killers and beasts lumber from their rooms. The size of the manor seemed like a quaint little cabin on the outside, but in actuality the inside was really several houses conjoined by the fabrics of space time. A type of liminal space, really, so the population only took up half the house.

The current residents were, Smiledog, Seedeater, Jeff the killer, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Sally, Lost Silver, BRVR, Ben Drowned, Clockwork, Laughing Jill, Suicide Sadie, Slenderman, Splendorman, and Offenderman. The main proxies that lived here between missions were Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby. Within five minutes, nearly everyone was downstairs. Laughing Jack pushed his way through the crowded living room until he was next to Slender.

" _ **Alright everybody, there has been an issue that may concern our safety. It may or may not have something to do with Zalgo.**_ "

At the name Zalgo, everyone in the room began to talk amongst themselves. Several phrases, like "Invasion", "Attack", and "Holy Shit", rang throughout the room. Even Slenderman's two brothers had an air of concern.

There were only three people in the room that didn't say a single word. And that was Slender, Laughing Jack, and Laughing Jill.

Jill walked to the front of the room in the confusion and stood next to her boyfriend. "Everyone settle down!" Slenderman shouted. Every single person in the room turned their heads to the master of the house. " _ **Alright, Jack would you please tell your story?**_ ", Slender asked. Jill took L.J.'s hand in hers and smiled at him. Jack looked at the crowd and retold his story.

Before anyone could jest at poor Jack, Slenderman announced, " _ **This child could be some sort of corrupt demon Zalgo has created or is trying to create. The girl may also be a creepypasta with no side to take. Therefore we must remain cautious. This child, if she is indeed corrupted by Zalgo's treachery, must be observed carefully. We need to find out her weaknesses and capabilities. For if Zalgo made her powerful enough to hurt L.J., he will make hundreds more like her. But if she is a creepypasta or a killer who does not have a story, then we should observe her and attempt to gain her trust before Zalgo makes a deal with her. But you needn't worry children. I will send a proxy to watch the child.**_ "

" _ **Splendor, could you bring my proxies here, if you don't mind?**_ "

"Okay, brother! Back in a jiffy!", and with that, the polka dotted figure dissapeared in a small flash of staticy white noise. Offendy frowned, rolling his nonexistant eyes. In the next second, Splendorman was in the living room with a grinning Toby hanging off of one dotted tendril. Masky and Hoodie's faces were covered by their masks, but a happy air radiated from the team.

Clockwork rushed up to Toby, a smile turning up the stitched corners of her mouth. Toby dropped down and gave her a hug. "Its about time you came back." She said happily. Slenderman walked up to his three proxies. Most of the other creepypastas had left the room to go kill, torture, or stalk.

" _ **Alright my children, has Splendor explained what happened in your absence**_?"

"Yes sir, one of us must observe a girl who may be an agent of Zalgo, correct?" Masky replied.

" _ **Correct Masky. I know that, er, Tim has given you trouble recently. Ever since the incident with Jay and Alex. So you and Hoodie will be released of duty until that matter is attended to. Toby, I am giving you the duty of watching the child until further notice. Is that clear?**_ " Slender stated, rather than asked.

"Yes Operator. B-but if I m-may ask, could I wait until nightfall until I leave? I w-want to spend time with Clocky." Toby asked sheepishly.

" **Alright child. It's only fair if Masky and Hoodie get to have a break.** " Slender said reluctantly. Toby grinned widely behind his mouth guard.

"Thank you s-so much sir!" Toby said gratefully. Toby looked back at his girlfriend.

"C-come on Clocky! Let's go annoy J-Jeff! Hahaha! Toby chuckled to Clockwork. When they left the room and headed towards Jeff's door upstairs, only Splendorman and his brother were left in the room.

"You think you're so dark, but you can be such a softie sometimes brother." Splendorman laughed, smiling. Jeff yelling and the couple laughing and giggling from upstairs, made the two brothers both chuckle.

" ** _Well, brother, I have matters to attend to in Florida, but I will be back soon._** " Slender said before he teleported. Leaving the living room and his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

"A-alright Clocky, I need to go s-speak to Master about the specifics of my mission. I'll see you before I l-leave.", Toby said with a reluctant tone.

"Fine," she sighed, "but I'm gonna miss you Toby. Please be careful, that little wench of a child hurt L.J., and he's in the monster class of Creepypastas." Clockwork mumbled into Toby's shoulder as she hugged him.

"Don't w-worry. I'll be back before you k-know it." Toby said, looking into Clockwork's electric green eye and the clockface replacing the other. 'She's the prettiest girl alive. Much prettier than that Jane bitch that works for Zalgo. Those black eyes were as inviting as the Rake's claws. Clocky is much more... unique...'

As Toby walked away, he looked back and said, "L-Love you!"

"Love you too!", Clocky responded with a smile.

"Dear God, get a goddamned room!" Jeff yelled. He was standing in the hallway with his carved smile a bit wider than usual.

"Shut your p-pale-ass face, Jeff. Ha, at l-least I'm not s-shipped with Jane." Toby rebuttled with a smirk.

"Fuck off Toby." Jeff said in a threatening tone.

Toby noticed his good friend Ben behind jeff. Ben glanced at Toby with a look that said, 'Keep quiet, I got this.'

Toby gave a small nod and yelled at Jeff, "You'll have to catch me first, Smiley!", just before Ben's form morphed from a small boy in a Link outfit, to a tall green and black figure with dark red blood flowing from its sockets in place of eyes.

"Oooga Booga." Ben said in a deep malicious tone.

Jeff's angry face looked back and contorted into one of shock.

"DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!", Jeff shrieked in surprise. Once he realized the two Creepypasta's prank, he mumbled in a low tone,"Ha Ha, very fucking funny, guys.", but the boys weren't listening. They were on the ground in fits of laughter.

After Toby was able to calm himself down, he gave Ben a high-five and went to go find his master.

"Oh hey Offendy. Do you know where Master is?", Toby questioned as he saw the Trenchcoat draped figure in the hallway.

"Yeah kiddo, he just came back from business in Florida an hour ago. He's in the kitchen with Seedy.", Offenderman responded in an indifferent voice.

"T-Thank you!" Toby said as he strode to the kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen, Slenderman was looking around in the fridge. Seedeater was laying on the floor with a human arm in his jaws.

"Ummm... M-master?"

" _ **Yes, child?**_ "

"W-well, I was wondering about the d-details of my objective."

" _ **Ah, yes. Well, I want you to mainly watch the girl, record some of her habits, her weaknesses, etcetera. You will report back to me every week until further notice. If Masky or Hoodie become fit to work, then I will switch you out and give you a break. But for now you will watch her. From what we have gathered already I can tell that she has a temper as bad as Jeff's. She is also very resourceful. You cannot engage in a fight with her unless absolutely necessary. You must remain hidden at all times. If one of Zalgo's minions show up, I advise you to call back-up. Seedeater says that he has a cave in the area that you are free to inhabit during your mission. You will leave in half an hour. Do you understand?**_ "

"Yes, O-operator."

" **Good. Now run along child, I will contact you when it is time for you to depart. Oh, and would you please go check on Masky and Hoodie**?"

"A-alright sir." Toby replied, trying to make his voice as even as possible. He cracked his neck and his eye started to twitch. His tics were becoming less frequent nowadays. The same went for his stutter.

Toby headed for Masky and Hoodie's room. He opened the door and saw Masky sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Hoodie was in their bathroom, rummaging around for the pills that they always took. Toby kinda felt bad for them. Even if Masky and Hoodie aren't the best of friends towards Toby, he pitied them. Since Toby could not feel any physical pain, he didn't need pills, 'cause he didn't have headaches, or chest pains that made him go into fits of coughing.

"D-dude, are you okay?", Toby questioned the masked man.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine.", Masky mumbled hoarsely.

"Here, Masky these are the last of the pills. You probably need them more than I do.", Hoodie said as he exited the bathroom.

"W-what happened with you and those guys in A-Alabama?" Toby asked, truly curious.

"Well, uh, Tim had control of Masky at the moment. He was able to push me off of a balcony. I went unconscious and dislocated my arm. Then Tim passed out and Masky woke up with one hell of a migraine.", Hoodie responded, in his deep monotone voice. He sat down next to Masky, wrapping an arm round his shoulder.

"...Oh... Well maybe on my m-mission I could get you some more p-pills or whatever.", Toby offered, a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks Toby, I know we don't always get along, but thanks.", Hoodie said gratefully.

"Don't m-mention it. But when you guys g-get better, I'm gonna run circles around y-you.", Toby said good-naturedly

"Ha! Good luck with that Toby, we're gonna beat your ass into the ground. Heheh.", Masky joked weakly, as he raised his mask up a bit to swallow his pills.

" _ **Toby, it is time for you to leave.**_ " Slenderman's deep voice echoed in Toby's head.

After Toby said goodbye to his friends, he gave Clockwork a kiss on the cheek, and Slenderman and Toby teleported away.

* * *

Luna was sitting on the couch with the T.V on, while Reese was on the ground playing with his toys. Luna's mother was at Wal-Mart. Luna was paying no attention to the television. It was just background noise in her mind.

'Laughing Jack is real...if he's real then it is safe to assume that the others are real too... Oh God what if they come and kill me, what if they kill Reese? They are gonna torture me? They could murder my entire family... everyone I love will die...', Luna began to quietly cry. Tears ran down her cheeks and her breathing hitched.

Reese looked up at his sister with big confused eyes.

"What's wrong Sis? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Reese...I'm just a bit scared.", Luna sniffled.

"Don't worry Luna. We'll be okay. Why are you scared?"

"You know what happened last night?", she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm just afraid that...er...Mister L.J. has friends, and they might be mad at us for hurting him."

"Oh...don't worry. You made Mister L.J. go away! You can make them go away too!", Reese exclaimed.

The idea of telling Reese about Jeff, Eyeless Jack and the others flashed through her head, but it soon passed. Reese was too innocent to hear shit like that, but she decided that she would tell Reese what they looked like in the most child friendly way possible.

"Reese, I wanna tell you what his friends look like, just in case. First there is Jeff. Jeff has a great big red smile and pale white skin with black hair. Then there is Masky and Hoody."

"Those are weird names.", he noted.

"Yeah, pretty weird. Well Masky has a white mask, with black circles where the eyeholes are and black painted lips..." Luna went on telling her baby brother about the Creepypastas in the gentlest way she could.

"Is that it?", he asked/

"I think so."

"They sound pretty...different."

"Yeah, but remember, if you see anyone like this, I need you to tell me.", Luna stressed.

"Alright, Sis."

Later that night, Luna and Reese slept in the same room again. There were no nightmares, or dreams for that matter. But just in case, Luna hid a large knife under her pillow, but what she did not know, was that dreams were the least of her worries. Her biggest worry was standing over her as she slept.

* * *

' _This is the exact house Slender told me to go to. Either this girl is fucking Wonder Woman or Laughing Jack was higher than the stars. Or both._ ' Ticci Toby thought as he stood over the sleeping girl.

She couldn't have been more than 13 years old. How the hell did she fuck up Jack? He stared at the two kids. The little boy, who's name was apparently Reese, was curled into fetal position next to the girl, Luna. Toby saw a glint of metal from under the pillow. With closer observation, he saw that it was a knife. Toby smirked under his mouthguard.

' _She's a smart one, I'll give her that._ '

As Toby watched the little boy shift against his sister, a strange blankness overcame him. The whiteness morphed into a scene.

A little boy was playing with his sister. The girl had long whitish blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy had grayish colored skin, with dark brown eyes and hair. The little boy ran up to his sister and gave her a hug. In a flash the scene ended, leaving Toby gasping for breath, sweat dripping from his forehead.

The young girl in the bed shifted, murmuring softly. Toby held his head in his hands.

' _Was that a memory?! I know that I lost my memory when Slenderman made me a proxy, but I didn't think that I could regain it! Why did this kid make me remember? Fuck, I want to talk to her, ask her why, but I'm under direct orders from master!_ ' Toby was confused, angry and a bit scared. Then an ingenious idea popped into his head. When his master came back, he would tell him his plan.

' _Let's just hope he agrees_.'


	7. Chapter 7

Luna was waking up one morning for school when she heard Reese, who had already woken, scream in delight,"DAD!"

Luna immediately hopped off of her bed and rushed downstairs. When she looked at the doorway, she saw her father pick Reese up and hug him.

"Dad, you're home!" Luna yelled as she ran to her father. It had been months since she'd seen him. She hated when her dad left for so long, but she new it was only because he wanted us to be better off.

"Heeey Luna! I've only been gone a few weeks and you seem almost a foot taller." Luna's father joked lightheartedly.

"Dad! Guess what!"

"What?"

"There was this guy, Mister L.J! He tried to be my friend, but he was being mean, so in my dreams Luna came and saved me!" Reese happily said as he recounted his sister's deed. All the color drained from Luna's young face.

"Hahaha!", Luna laughed nervously," He has a big imagination doesn't he Dad?"

"You bet. Now hurry up, you all still need to go to school." Luna's father responded, unsuspecting. If their parents caught onto their terrifying new adversaries, and _believed_ them, she had no clue how they would react.

Luna shook off the feeling of dread and got ready. Within twenty minutes, she shoved her things into her backpack, grabbed it and called out a good bye to her mother and father before running to the bus stop. Reese did not go to his preschool for another few hours, so he stayed home.

Once Luna arrived at school, her two best friends greeted her in the stairwell as they always did. "Hey guys... I need to tell you two something..." Luna stated nervously.

"What do you need Luna? Is there something wrong?" Bret asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, uh, shit kinda went down over the weekend." Luna replied.

"Oh God, what happened? Was it your parents?" Sierra questioned worriedly. She always was the mom friend.

"No, it's worse than that. Here's what happened...", Luna retold the story about Reese and Laughing Jack. Then she described the dream in which she maimed Jack. As she finished, she glanced up at her friend's faces. Sierra's face was in shock and Bret's was in disbelief. They were both fans of creepypasta as well, with Sierra being a little less casual than Luna and Bret.

"So, let me get this straight. Laughing Jack attacked your little brother, and you beat the crap out him?" Sierra reiterated, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yes." Luna responded, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. Her stomach dropped, she could only imagine how idiotic her story sounded.

"I'm not sure whether to call you insane, a liar, or a badass." Sierra said, as she ran a hand through her thick black hair.

* * *

Slenderman had returned for an update on the girl's status, and using this opportunity, Toby told his master of the plan.

"M-maybe I can dress up to l-look like one of the normal h-humans. Then I can g-go to the girl's school and watch her t-there. I won't even have to s-sneak, all I have to do is go up to h-her and play nice. Then I might b-be able to just ask her questions, and Z-Zalgo's minions won't be expecting me to look like a human, s-so they won't pay attention to me!" Toby exclaimed.

He was hardly able to contain his excitement when Slender responded, " _ **It is quite an idea. It is very risky plan, but something tells me that you can handle it. So yes, you can proceed. Though first you need to gather normal attire, and find a spot where you can hide your hatchets**_."

After his master left,Toby found a blonde woman sitting on the porch of her home. Toby walked up to her and brained her with the business end of his hatchet. Wiping some blood from his goggles, Toby went inside. ' _Guess she lives alone._ ', he thought. Once inside the one story building, he locked the doors. Toby took his first shower in weeks, scrubbing blood and grime off of his arms.

Afterwards, Toby slipped on his black undershirt and his jeans. His goggles and mouthguard lay on a nightstand. Toby looked at his fingers, and saw scars.

That was the most prominent thing that he remembered from his past. Chewing and biting but not feeling a thing. Sighing, Toby took his brown and blue jacket and threw it in the washing machine.

Frustrated, he began to search the house for cash.' _I do NOT feel like getting caught stealing and end up having to killing an entire fucking Wal-Mart today._ '

Toby opened up a drawer in the bedroom and discovered a medium sized jar with cash and change inside. There was sixty dollars and seventy two cents in total. Toby went back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked normal enough, his hair was a bit wild, and he needed to find some different clothes so he wouldn't look completely fucking emo and draw attention to himself, but the most noticeable thing however was the Operator Symbol branded onto his neck. He frowned, remembering his initiation as a proxy. Masky and Hoodie were especially resentful of him in the beginning, when he told them that he couldn't feel pain. Thankfully, he found a few friends, like Ben and eventually Clocky. The thought of her brought a smile to his face.

Taking a few more looks at the mirror, he exhaled and left the house.

Toby headed into town and eventually found a Wal-Mart. He sighed nervously, the only time he liked being around normal people was when he was killing them, and it had been ages since he had been around a crowd. He braced himself and forced himself inside the store.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked past the carts and ignored the old codger who welcomed him inside, clenching his fists. Glancing up at the signs, he made his way to the clothing aisle, and absentmindedly grabbed a pack of white T-shirts, some new jeans, and a navy blue jacket. He was about to turn around so he could finally leave, until he felt someone watching him. He tried to shake it off, but it felt like the whole store was staring at him.

Toby felt his breathing hitch and his fingers and eyes beginning to twitch, and quickly made his way to the cashier. Some random acne covered teen half-assedly checked his things out, raising an eyebrow at Toby when he shakily put the wad of cash on the counter and snagged his stuff up. He strode out of the store, breathing heavily.

When Toby finally got to his temporary home, he immediately started to shake. Taking deep breaths, he pulled himself together long enough to change. With the new attire, he looked like any other teenaged guy in town. He felt better with the jacket on, less exposed.

' _Now, that girl was like, fifteen, and I'm seventeen. So..._ ' After a minute of pondering, Toby decided that he looked young enough to be sixteen.

' _I'll just say that I got held back a grade._ ' Toby thought before he set out to find the school the girl attended to.

* * *

It was midday, and Luna was deep in thought when the teacher announced that a new student would be coming to school. This brought Luna out of her trance, once she looked up, her eyes widened. In the front of the classroom, a tall boy with dark brown hair and nearly black looking eyes stood. His fingers seems scarred, and was even paler than his light grayish skin.

' _Oh, dear God I am screwed to hell._ ' Luna thought.

"My n-name is Toby Rogers. I'm a t-transfer student." the boy answered quietly when asked to tell about himself. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, but anyone with half a braincell could tell who he was.

Luna looked over at Sierra. She must've been thinking the same thing as Luna, for her look was one that screamed,'Holy Shit!'

Bret only had a look of slight confusion on his face. Most likely he had never read the story of this creepypasta.

Never read the story of Ticci Toby.

Toby was told to find a seat, and he did. Right in front of Luna. "Inconspicuous as fuck." Luna mumbled sarcastically.

Toby did nothing strange, other than twitch his fingers or crack his neck. He did not raise his hand nor did he engage in conversation with the other students. He seemed mildly uncomfortable, she thought as he fidgeted in his chair. Luna paid the teacher no heed, but rather stared at Toby.

' _Should I talk to him? What if he attacks me? Is Slenderman and the other proxies going to make my life a living Hell? Why is he-'_ , her thoughts were interrupted by the bell's high-pitched screech. Luna snagged her stuff, and her friends waited for her.

When Luna stood up from her chair, she noticed that Toby was standing by the doorway, watching Luna and her companions. He noticed her gaze and walked out into the hall.

Sierra was the first to break the groups silence."Was that who I fucking think it was!?", the raven haired girl whispered loudly.

"Who was that guy?" Bret asked no one in particular. Luna and Sierra snapped their heads around to face Bret.

"Ticci Toby!", the two girls exclaimed simultaneously.

Bret just gave the girls a puzzled look and shrugged his shoulders. "Never heard of him.", the boy said curiously.

Sierra went deadpan while Luna closed her eyes and shook her head in shame.

"Let's just get to lunch guys, we need to figure out why the hell a proxy is at school". The three did just that. They found an empty table and sat down with their lunches. Bret, Sierra, and Luna began to theorize.

"Well, it has to do with Luna and Laughing Jack's little encounter. That we know for sure." Bret said, clarifying the obvious.

"But, why? Does he want to stalk you? Maybe Slenderman or whoever the hell he works with will harass you all the time, like Noah from TribeTwelve. Or maybe he wants to kill you in some way." Sierra whispered rapidly, her mind on full brainstorming mode.

"Toby could have done it already. I think that-" Luna's speech was interrupted by another kid who came to the table and sat down across from them. She didn't even have to look at him to know it was Toby.

"Oh, Hello~" Luna said in faux politeness. She studied his face, searching for any signs of anger or murdery looks

"H-hi, my name is Toby.", the boy responded quietly. He looked like a deer in headlights, and he had a nervous look on his face.

"Uh...my name is Luna. These are my friends. Bret and Sierra."

"Hey dude." Bret greeted nonchalantly. Luna was glad that he participated in Theatre and had developed some skill in acting, 'cause knowing him, he was internally breaking down.

"Hi." Sierra said in a fake shy voice. Anyone who knew Sierra, knew that she was the most outgoing person in the school.

"So, you're a transfer student. Where did you come from?" Luna questioned. Toby's eye just twitched a bit and he answered.

"Ummm...I-Indiana."

"Oh, cool. I don't know why you left. This old place sucks." Bret said innocently, but Luna knew that it was an interrogation.

"My Mas- I mean uh, Dad came here b-because of a job thing." Toby stuttered, twiddling his his fingers as a mildly frantic expression flashed in his eyes.

Luna and her friends glanced at each other, then back to Toby.

"We know you're lying, Toby."

"Or should I say,", Luna's volume dropped," Ticci Toby?"

Toby's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide with panic. He held his head in his hands and his fingers started to twitch.

"H-How, how did you know? Did Zalgo tell y-you?!" Toby whispered in a low, frantic voice.

"Zalgo? Why the hell would you think that?" Luna asked, truly bewildered.

"WHAT! W-Wait, your not a minion?" Toby exclaimed, trying his damnedest to stay quiet. No one paid them much heed, to Luna's relief.

"No. Why the hell would I be a minion?" Luna responded in a confused voice.

"A-Are you a Creepypasta? Are y-you and your little friends k-killers?"

"No. And definitely no! Unless... Oh shit! I didn't kill Laughing Jack did I?" Luna queried, her voice dripping with curiosity. Her friends stared at her, surprise painted across their faces.

Their little 'chat' ended as the bell rung loudly. Causing the entire group to jump in their seats.

"Look, I'm g-gonna come to your place l-later. I n-need to ask you a lot. Do NOT tell a-anyone about me. Or everyone you love _will_ d-die." Toby growled, before flipping his hood and dissapearing into the large crowd of students.


	8. Chapter 8

As Toby left the school only three main thoughts ran through his head. The first was,' _How the fuck did she figure me out so quickly!?_ ', second, ' _If she isn't a killer, or a creepypasta, who the hell is she?_ ', and finally, ' _Master is gonna is gonna be pissed!_ '.

It went well at first, really and truly. Toby found a large brick building with children mulling around it, and Toby thought it was safe to assume it was the high school. Thankfully, Master had brainwashed the lady at the front desk, and she immediately said in a kind voice,

"Oh, you must be Toby Rogers. Your class is in room 217." Toby gave her a quick nod and found the classroom. The middle aged woman he presumed was the teacher, welcomed him to the class, and, much to his chagrin, encouraged him to introduce himself to the room of tired and indifferent looking teens.

Not enjoying the attention, he managed to keep his voice even enough to say, "M-My name is Toby Rogers. I'm a t-transfer student."

Toby noticed Luna immediately, her green eyes wide in disbelief.'Oh dear god please...', he thought desperately, hoping she wouldn't recognize him. He took a seat in front of the her.

He could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head and couldn't help but fidget. When the bell rang, Toby stood up and walked to the doorway. He turned and looked to see the girl getting her backpack. Her two friends awaiting her. When the she looked towards him, her green eyes studied him. Toby, spooked, walked out the door and headed to the cafeteria with the rest of the students, trying his best to disappear.

When Toby got his lunch, he saw the girl and her friends chatting to each other in hushed tones. Toby sat down in front of the three, and as one thing lead to another, he lapsed in concentration. Panicking, he direly wished to hide behind his goggles and mouthguard. He felt exposed, making him sick to his stomach.

After obtaining the information that Luna was not a minion, a killer, or a Creepypasta, Toby slipped out the back door in the kitchens, blending in with the large crowd of awkward teenagers. He sprinted into the woods, taking a shortcut to the murdered woman's house.

Her corpse was still splayed out on the porch, bloody and broken. Her body could easily be seen by any passerby, but Toby wasn't worried about it at the moment. Right now, he was concerned with getting his shit together and making a jerry rigged game plan for how he would deal with Luna. He threw open the door and loped towards the bedroom where his old clothes lay on the bed. Toby slipped out of his new garbs and into the previous ones. He fished his jacket from the washer, which he did not turn on, thankfully. He slumped down onto the bed.

' _What the hell am I going to do?..._ ' Toby sat, staring at his hands. An flighty feeling came over him.

' _Why, Why, Why? What am I going to do? What am I going to do!?_ ' Toby's shaky hands started towards his mouth.

Absentmindedly, he began to nibble on them in his panic, until he caught himself. His breath hitching, he grabbed his gloves and mouthguard, strapped on his goggles and took a deep breath.

"Pull yourself together Toby" he whispered to himself.

Hours passed by as Toby bid his time by dragging the young lady's crumpled and decapitated body inside the house and shoving it into a closet. Toby had to chop off a few of her limbs to fit her inside, but eventually succeeded. He then raided the fridge for food, finding some leftovers. He also discovered a bottle of whiskey, tried it, aaand immediately threw up. Before he knew it, it was an hour before sunset, and it was time to go to Luna's house and... discuss things. Toby cracked his neck and headed out.

Once Luna returned from school, Reese ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Luna!" Reese yelped happily. A smile was plastered onto his face.

"Um, hey little guy. Look Reese do you wanna play in my room?" Luna mumbled in a distracted voice. She dumped her things onto the table, happy to be relieved of them after a, to put it lightly, long day.

"Sure! Daddy is asleep, and Mom is at work. He bought me a hotwheels car set today!" Reese continued to babble on, completely unaware that things could go nuclear at any moment today.

"Oh, cool kiddo. Uh, let's go to my room.", Luna said, not listening in the slightest. Normally she would've been intently listening and entertaining him, but today she was worried about bigger things.

"Okay!", said Reese in his usual carefree tone. The two siblings walked upstairs. and, surprise surprise, a certain someone was standing in the middle of Luna's bedroom. Reese's hand flew to his mouth and he gasped.

"Isn't that Ticci Tony!", the child exclaimed with shock.

"I-It's Toby, not Tony." the proxy said simply. Like the current situation was the most normal thing in the world. A scowl split Luna's face. ' _Must've climbed the damn tree and gotten through the window_ ' she thought, recalling the locked front door. Pissed off, Luna pushed Reese behind her instinctively, and glared at Toby.

"Alright, if you want answers to whatever questions you ask, you need to take your hatchets, slide them over to me, then sit your ass down. Now." Luna was fed up, and she was NOT gonna take any bullshit today, especially not from him.

Toby looked a bit taken aback at the young girl's language and attitude. Raising his hands up in a gesture of surrender, he put both of his hatchets on the ground and slid them towards Luna's feet. Then he backed up towards a black armchair and, as Luna said, sat his ass down.

Luna looked at her little brother. "Go downstairs and stay close to the door, if you hear me yell, run to the neighbors house and make them lock the doors and call the police. " Luna said, rubbing her temples. Reese reluctantly nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She turned back to Toby, sitting in her room with an air of awkwardness. She looked him up and down, making sure he didn't have any hidden weapons on him. Finally relaxing a little bit, Luna spoke up first.

"Alright, ask away.", she growled.

"H-How old are you?" Toby questioned.

"15"

"Why d-did you attack my friend?"

"He was trying to hurt my baby brother, and if he thought he was gonna get away unscathed, he thought wrong!"

"Easy, ch-chill out." Toby chided, "Do you read c-creepypasta?"

"Yeah, all the time." Luna stated in an embarrassed tone.

Toby smiled behind his mouthguard with a goofy look on his face. "W-What's your favorite?"

Sheepishly, she responded, " Slenderman, Clockwork, and..." she hesitated, "you."

Toby's gaze widened behind his goggles. "Fangirls..."

" _God_ no, I'm not a fangirl. Trust me."

"S-So, I-if you aren't a creepypasta or a killer, w-who the hell are you?", Toby inquired warily.

"I am a normal girl. I don't kill people, I don't have special powers, I'm normal." Luna said, emphasis on 'normal'.

"Then h-how did you smack Laughing Jack around l-like he was your bitch?" Toby cocked his head to one side, an eyebrow raised.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at this. "Well, if someone tries to hurt my brother, then they're in for the beating of their lives." she said, regaining her composure. "Now for me to ask something. Why are you stalking me?"

"Master s-said that I n-needed to record your h-habits and shit, so we could find out if you were a minion of Z-Zalgo or not." Toby stated as he absent-mindedly twiddled his fingers.

"By Master, you mean Slenderman, right?"

"Uh-huh." he clarified.

"And Zalgo is a demonic lord?"

"Y-Yup.", Toby replied, nodding.

"Why the hell are you telling me this? Are you gonna try and kill me?", she demanded, glancing at her stashed knife.

Toby noticed this and frantically shook his head,"No, I s-swear, I-I need you to pretend that none of t-this happened, and I will keep w-watching you to keep up the illusion that you have not d-discovered me. P-Please"

Settling back down, Luna implored,"What do I get from all this?

"You g-get to live until my master decides w-whether to kill you or not. I wouldn't want to kill you, but if Master makes me, I wont have a choice."

Luna's face went pale. "Fine, I don't care! As long as you don't hurt my family or my friends.", she asserted, her voice lined with resolve.

Toby was surprised at Luna's selflessness. Usually people begged and tried to sell out their peers in these situations. "T-That isn't my decision to make... c-can I ask something e-else?

"Shoot.", Luna replied detachedly.

"D-Do you l-love your little brother?" he intoned.

"With all my heart." Luna said in a grave voice.

"T-That must be why I keep having f-flashbacks." Toby said to himself outloud.

"What?" Luna asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Toby hesitated, dubious of how much he should let on."I ... I have f-flashbacks when I see you s-some times. I see a girl w-who must be my s-sister, and then myself. I-It always happens when I s-see you and your brother Reese. Y-You... remind me of her..."

At hearing this, Luna's apprehension disappeared in a wave of sympathy. She knew Toby's story, and remembered how much his sister meant to him. The two sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do next.

Luna eventually broke the silence. "Toby... you can come by whenever. I don't mind, as long as my parents aren't around. Besides, it's not every day that you find out your favorite Creepypastas are real, right?", she said with a small smile.

Toby lifted up his goggles and sighed as he said, "Thank you. I really mean it."

Luna stood up, and calmly picked Toby's hatchets. She padded over to him and held them out, handles first. He got up from the chair, dwarfing Luna in size, and took them gratefully.

Luna reached her hand out and gripped his shoulder, "Don't be afraid to talk to me, alright?"

Toby grinned at the absurd sight of this young girl consoling him, a seasoned killer and full-time proxy. Seeing this, Luna rolled her eyes put a hand behind her head.

"...Hey, I didn't hurt L.J too ,bad, did I?", she inquired sheepishly.

Toby snorted at this, saying, "D-Don't worry too much. You only bruised his ego for the most part." Toby glanced out the window, noticing the sun was going down. "Heh, I better get going before He shows up."

Luna studied him before responding, "I'll see you around Toby."

"Later, Luna.", Toby said, before adjusting his goggles and leaping out the window. He slid down the tree, and landed on the ground softly.

'Please let things turn out alright.', he thought as he looked towards the treeline, the sun almost dissapearing in the horizon.

'Please.'


	9. Chapter 9

After Toby's visit, Luna explained to Reese that Toby was, for the most part, safe to be around. However she still stressed that Reese not say anything to their parents or anyone at school. Luna felt terrible, putting this much responsibility on an 7 year old, but he seemed to take this task without much struggle.

With a small sigh, they both trudged up the stairs, to their rooms. Pausing, Luna turned to face Reese, and kelt down to his level.

"Look Reese, I think it's okay for you to sleep in your own room tonight. But if you get even the tiniest bit scared, you can come to me whenever, alright?", Luna told him, her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, sis, I'll be brave, just like you!", Reese proclaimed, causing Luna's heart to leap with pride. She nodded and gave a smile. After yawning a quick "good night", she shuffled to her room, and changed into pajamas. Luna slipped under the covers and reached out to switch her lamp off, engulfing the room in jet black darkness.

The next morning, the glaring sunlight roused Luna from her slumber. She groggily sat up and let out inhuman groaning noises as her back and neck popped and cracked into place. Rubbing her eyes, Luna noted the feeling of being watched, and gradually turned her head to the side.

There stood Toby, eyes wide behind his goggles as he stared at her with a deer in headlights expression. Luna blinked slowly as she looked him up and down, still half-asleep.

"Wha're ya fuckin do-", she paused to yawn, "doin, man?", Luna slurred annoyedly.

Relaxing, Toby responded, "W-Well, Master told me t-to watch you and observe you and junk, so I'm just d-doing everything a proxy usually does so He doesn't suspect anything!"

With a small nod, Luna hoisted herself out of bed. She stretched out her arms and popped her knuckles, giving a small wince. Out of habit, Toby cracked his fingers as well and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, my parents aren't awake yet are they?", Luna queried, slowly regaining full awareness.

"Your Mom is p-passed out in her bed and your d-dad went to go to the Wal-Mart in town. Reese is downstairs watching c-cartoons.", Toby stated curtly.

"Well, someone's doing good at their job I see", Luna remarked sardonically, as she put her thick hair into a pony-tail. She exited her room, gesturing for Toby to follow her. Trudging downstairs, Luna walked past the living room, where Reese sat, watching cartoons intently.

"Morning sis. Hey Toby." the boy greeted, not looking away from the television. Neither of the siblings were worried about waking their mother, as she could and would sleep through almost anything, especially after working the night shift.

"H-Heya kid.", Toby replied as he sat down at the kitchen table. Luna mumbled a response at him in her normal morning time attitude.

She loped into the kitchen and began to rummage through the pantry, calling out, "Do you two want me to make breakfast?", resulting in noises of approval from the boys.

With a small smirk, Luna opened up the fridge and pulled out the frozen waffles. "Hey Toby, I've always wondered, is it true what all the fanfictions say about you being a nut for waffles?" Luna inquired curiously.

Toby slumped back in his chair and groaned in annoyance. "W-Why? How did th-that even become a thing?", Toby snorted and a look of recollection flashed in his eyes, "I-I remember one time, Master s-sent me to this one idiot's house, apparently h-he'd been trying to summon a bunch of us o-over and over again. I bust down th-this dude's door and he sh-shouts ' _Hiya Toby! Don't worry you don't have to hurt me I have a plate of waffles in the kitchen!_ '. H-Heh, you shoulda seen the guys face when I-I got to d-decapitating him, hehahah!", toby laughed casually after recounting his tale.

Noticing the lack of laughter, Toby shifted his gaze back to Luna to find that she was glaring at him angrily, gesturing to Reese and mouthing 'NOT AROUND MY BROTHER YOU IDIOT'

Sputtering, Toby swiftly corrected, "aaaND BY DECAPITATE I MEAN HUG SUPER D-DUPER HARD!"

Luna slapped a hand to her face and audibly sighed. ' _How 'bout I just bake some muffins instead?'_ , she thought.

After breakfast, Reese went back up to his room to play some video games. Luna saw this as a good opportunity to learn more about Toby. Sitting at the kitchen table, Luna asked,"Hey Toby, what's it like, being a creepypasta?"

Toby mulled over it a bit before responding, "W-Well, we all have some form of bloodlust that occasionally n-needs to be sated. Usually with murder. Guys l-like E.J and Seedeater eat people or their o-organs, and poltergeists like Sally and Ben like to f-fuck with people emotionally and m-mentally, feeding off of fear. Proxies like me, Masky and Hoodie are mostly j-just fucked up humans taken in by Slender or his b-brothers and forced slash c-coerced to do their bidding."

She nodded, frowning slightly before imploring further, "What are the creepypastas like? I have a feeling they aren't exactly like how the fandom portrays them."

"In b-blunt terms, they're blood thirsty murderers and f-freaks that ruthlessly hunt d-down and execute their prey. As far a-as personalities, though? W-Well, I only really talk to a handful of th-them at the mansion, but Jeff is k-kind of douchebag that keeps the whole mansion up at n-night torturing people, and he can be really immature and angsty and sh-shit. He's not all bad though, we play v-video games and talk and joke around and stuff, so we're f-friends. Ben still l-looks and acts like a thirteen year old kid, like wh-when he died way back when. He always p-pulls pranks and stuff, but when he does g-get serious, well, it's pretty scary. L-Laughing Jack is an egotistical maniac, not g-gonna lie. I don't know much about him, other than that he's an a-asshole. We d-don't really get along well. Uhh, Splendorman isn't really a c-creepypasta, but he sticks around often and h-he's a really nice dude. But if someone is d-doing bad shit to kids, he goes off."

Toby shuddered at an old memory, before continuing," Masky and Hoodie m-mostly stick to each others company. Honestly, I-I feel really bad for them with all the st-stuff that's happening with their alter egos and their Slender v-vloggers. Also, I think they might be a thing?", he shrugged,"And, heh, speaking of being a th-thing, me and Clockwork have been pretty tight these p-past few years. She's really smart and always n-notices little details. She's really creative, especially w-with her kills, and she's extremely p-patient and an awesome listener..." Toby paused to glance at Luna. A wickedly smug grin split across her face.

Toby rolled his eyes and jokingly said,"Oh sh-shut it." Luna giggled and leaned back in her chair, relaxed. Toby popped his knuckles idly. They hung out a little while longer, until Luna heard her mother beginning to wake up. Franticly, Luna shooed at Toby, opening up a window and nearly pushing him out of it.

With her luck, her mom hadn't heard or seen a thing in her dazed and disoriented state, and Toby headed off into the direction of the woods, waving a good-bye.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks went fairly well. Toby resumed his little scheme at school, and Luna had explained to her friends that Toby meant no harm and that he would not hurt them. So Seira, the slight fangirl she was, had taken a liking to Toby. Bret didn't really like Toby, and Toby didn't like Bret, but neither said anything. Unsurprisingly, Toby had almost all of Luna's classes and hung out a lot that way, helping each other with projects and work, although Toby took the place as the slacker student, haphazardly turning in work.

Luna's father had revealed that he was staying in town for a few more months, and everyone was overjoyed. Toby visited frequently, sometimes sitting on the couch in the middle of the night, watching over Luna, or chilling out with her and Reese. It became a pleasant routine for her eventually, despite its unlikeliness But... today would be... different, to say the least.

"LUNA! LUNA!" Reese yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh! What is it kiddo?" Luna grumbled sleepily, still clad in bed clothes.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" he squealed in delight, causing Luna's heavy lidded eyes to widen as she grinned crookedly

"Hahaha, you're the day birthday boy! You are now officially EIGHT YEARS OLD! Luna chuckled as she heaved herself off of her bed, doing her best to wake herself up.

"Luna, can Toby come too? I want him to be at my party!" Reese pleaded, bringing out the big blue puppy dog eyes.

Luna just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I have to ask him first. I-"

"S-Sure I can come Reese!" Toby interrupted as he burst from Luna's closet. Surprising poor Luna so badly that she yelped and clutched her chest, falling to the floor.

"Fu-riiicckk youuu..." Luna hissed, censoring herself with her brother still around.

Toby chortled as he helped Luna to her feet. "Ha Ha, very funny Toby.", Luna muttered sarcastically. "You can come to the party. But just for scaring me, I am gonna have to pair you with Bret"

"Wait a second, w-what?", Toby stammered in confusion.

"You heard me. My parents don't like me having guy friends over, so you and Bret are going to have to act like a couple so that I can smuggle you in. I know Bret won't mind, considering he goes both ways, and if you don't, you'll just have to suck it up and play along." Luna said matter-of-factly.

Toby grumbled awkwardly, cheeks turning pinkish, "F-Fine, whatever, I'll do it."

Luna laughed and reached up to ruffle Toby's messy brown hair. "Blargh, Reese better be real glad to see me.", said Toby jokingly before jumping out the window, like he always did. But what Luna did not know was that someone was watching the two kids and the proxy.

Toby landed on the ground on his feet. He shook him self and headed towards the woods towards Seedeater's cave. He had to move out of the house that the woman owned once the police started to show their faces

"What are you doing?", asked a familiar smug voice. Toby stopped in his tracks and stiffened. He spun around to see Jeff, wearing his signature ensemble. The fellow killer stood there menacingly, his carved in smile torn and bleeding at the edges.

"J-Jeff, uh, what are y-you doing here?" Toby asked nervously. He swore to himself, scared and angry at this sudden turn of events.

"I saw you with that little bitch you were supposed to stalk.", Jeff accused, smirking.

"She's not a b-bitch." Toby spat back angrily.

"Ha, try telling that to Slender when I tell him what you've been doing. That kid fucked up L.J. This is for our own fucking good, man", Jeff said, a semblance of what sounded like concern tinting his voice.

"N-NO! H-He'd kill her!" Toby snarled, frustrated.

"Oh, and since when do you care about some Zalg-ified brat anyways?" Jeff retorted, sounding irritated. He turned around and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Remember your brother!? R-Remember Liu!?", Toby yelled as a desperate attempt to stop Jeff.

Jeff immediately froze, and said in a low, threatening voice, "What about him?"

Toby flinched, Liu was a sore subject with Jeff, and even Master knew how badly it could set him off. "Luna made me r-remember my older sister. Because s-she was just like her. And I-I don't know much about your brother, b-but I have a feeling that she will have th-the same effect on y-you."

Jeff clenched his fists, and after a moment of thought, he turned around, "Let's see her then." he growled.

As Jeff and Toby made their way to the red headed chick's house, Jeff pondered what Toby meant when he said that, "She will have the same effect on me." Jeff was very irritated at Toby's outburst of mercy towards the little bitch, but at the same time anxious and a bit...scared? ' _No, that cant be it. I'm a fucking psychotic killer. Why the hell should I be scared of some stupid fangirl?_ ', he thought to himself, but the slight fear still lingered inside of him.

"H-Here we are." Toby finally said. Jeff saw that they were in the backyard of a two story house made up of bricks. A large oak tree stood next to the house.

"Fiiine, let's go!" Jeff said tiredly, he began to walk towards the front of the house, ready to break a window if need be.

"N-No! If y-you go through the front, Luna's dad will p-probably flip his shit. And a-according to her, he is the proud owner of a shotgun. We need to g-go through the window." Toby explained.

As the two began to climb the tree that reached up to Luna's window, Jeff could hear the faint sound of giggling and singing. ' _The fuck?_ '. Toby stopped climbing when he was level with the window. He paused, then jumped towards the sill. Toby latched on and hauled himself into the room. Jeff then climbed to the spot where Toby was, took a deep breath, and jumped. His hands grappled the sill and Toby heaved Jeff inside. After shaking his head to clear it, Jeff looked around and saw a teenaged girl and a young little boy sitting on an ebony colored bed. Mild panic glinted in her eyes, and she positioned herself in front of her brother.

She looked quite...well...motherly and intelligent. She had deep green eyes and an inquisitive look about her... she looked just like Liu. Jeff shakily sighed, and pressed a hand against his temple, and glanced back to Luna.

* * *

Luna was singing to Reese when she heard the familiar thump at the window. She glanced up to see Toby crawling inside.

"Hey, Toby. I told my dad that I was bringing a few friends and he was cool with-" Luna was struck speechless as she saw a white hooded figure climb into her room.

When he shook his head and looked up, she saw the oh-so-familiar carved bloody smile, burned out eyelids, white skin and jet black hair. He must have been in his early twenties. He stood at the window, staring at Luna with unblinking eyes. He let out a sigh and gripped his head.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?", Jeff muttered, his rasping voice lowered to a whisper.

"Yeah, Toby what the fuck are we gonna do?", Luna's voice was dripping with sarcasm and annoyance,"Am I insane, or is _Jeff the Killer_ standing in my room? Did your boss figure out that you aren't stalking me?"

"N-No, but Jeff here decided to drop b-by, and he was going t-to tell Master. So I b-brought him here s-so he could see that your not some f-fangirl", Toby confessed. Luna got to her feet and looked the looming killer up and down.

"Are you sure that she isn't a minion trying to trick you? Or an enemy creepypasta with like, psychic abilities or some shit?", Jeff questioned Toby exasperatedly.

"I can assure you that I'm just a normal girl." Luna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then how the hell did you beat the shit out of L.J.?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"He tried to hurt my brother, and that pissed me off. Wait, um Reese?", Luna remembered her brother sitting next to her, momentarily afraid he had heard the cursing going on. But when she looked down she saw that Reese had his hands clapped over his ears. She smiled and tapped his shoulder.

Reese took his hands off of his ears, "Yeah?"

"Reese, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is my now eight year old brother, Reese.", Luna introduced the small child to the forever-smiling killer. She studied Jeff carefully, watching for any wrong moves, ready to step in if she thought her brother was in danger.

"Uh, hey kid." Jeff greeted, obviously not used to talking to someone that he would normally murder.

"Hello!" Reese yelped, completely oblivious to Jeff's "beautiful" face.

Luna straightened her back and strode toward Jeff, completely unafraid. She held out her hand adroitly and said, "The name's Luna. I already know who you are." Jeff took her hand and shook it curtly.

"So, you're not afraid of me?" Jeff asked, suspicious.

"Not really, a bit surprised that all of this crap is happening to me but otherwise I'm fine." Luna responded simply, shrugging.

"Hm, I have a feeling you've read my story, right?"

"Yeah, a couple of times, why?"

"Do you know that you remind me of my...brother?", Jeff muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Luna's eyes held empathy towards the man towering over her. "I'm not surprised. Toby told me that he's been getting flashbacks of his time before he was a proxy. Jeff... I'm sorry about your brother. Even though..."Luna trailed off. ' _Even though you're the one who killed him_ ', she almost said, but caught herself. She saw Jeff scowl, and pulled him into a tight hug, causing him to visibly flinch. A moment passed like this, before she pulled away and sheepishly crossed her arms, looking back up at the two.

Jeff sighed and scratched his head,"Well I don't think I can kill you. Or let Slender find out and then have him kill you, so..."

"Guys, if you're gonna get in trouble, you can tell Slenderman about me. Just say that after a while I got suspicious and figured you out." said Luna, ready to help her new friends.

"H-He might still k-kill you." Toby warned, a somber expression painting his face.

"I don't care as long as my family doesn't get hurt. Besides, maybe he'll just erase my memories, or whatever.", Luna maintained, doubt and unease coloring her voice.

"M-Maybe," responded Toby, trying to sound hopeful, before frowning and continuing,"it'll st-still hurt though. And you'll n-never feel the same."

"I don't care. Toby, you're one of my best friends, and Jeff, I've just met you but I think you could be a good friend." Luna said, bringing a small sad smile to Toby's face from under his mouthguard, while Jeff stared at her, his expression indecipherable.

Toby sighed,"I'll think about it. But I-I have to ask you, if Master offers it, would y-you become a Creepypasta?"

Luna thought for a while until she finally spoke,"I... I don't know. I'm not sure if i'm okay with killing people for other than defending myself or my family..."

That's u-understandable, but if we do tell M-Master, it won't be today. Today is R-Reese's birthday and I wouldn't want to s-spoil it.

Luna gave a wry smiled,"Thanks Toby, that means a lot. Hey Jeff."

Jeff, lost in thought, snapped to attention."What?"

"You can come to the party too, if that's okay with the birthday boy."

"Sure he can come!" Reese exclaimed.

"Uh, okay I guess.", Jeff shrugged, "But I can't let anyone see my beautiful face, so I'm just gonna stick next to you and Toby. I'll just keep my hood up and hope for the best."

"W-Wait you said that I-I have to-"

"Don't worry Toby, Jeff will have to be my gay friend too!", Luna chuckled.

Jeff's eyes widened, "wAIT, WHAT?"


End file.
